The present disclosure provides methods for the synthesis of branched polyamines and their use as cross-linkers in conjunction with various polymeric compounds to form useful medical compounds.
Synthetic biocompatible materials have multiple applications in the medical field and are used as sealants, adhesives, tissue repair devices (e.g., tissue engineering scaffolds) and/or drug delivery devices. Biocompatible polymers may be either bioabsorbable or biostable. A bioabsorbable polymer breaks down in the body via hydrolysis, metabolic processes, bulk erosion, or surface erosion. Physical and chemical properties e.g., melting point, degradation rate, stiffness, etc., of such materials can vary with the use different polymeric materials. The variability in physical and chemical properties allows products made from such materials to be tailored to suit specific applications.
Bioabsorbable polymers may be synthesized from a variety of precursor compounds. Due, in part, to the variability of both the polymers and precursors utilized to produce such polymers, there is a continual need to provide for efficient and cost-effective ways to synthesize desirable precursors and polymers prepared therefrom.